


Late Night

by softwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Summary: Come hell or high water, Jongin will always be Kyungsoo's person, and Kyungsoo would be his.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this as a tweetfic on my twitter account some time before. But now that i've deactivated my account, i think it's good to post here too since personally, i like this drabble a bit too much. It's short, but i hope it comforts a lot of you, just like how it did, (and still does to this day) to me when i wrote this. happy reading!

The car door closes with a loud thud, and it just takes a few seconds for his manager to drive away, leaving Kyungsoo to hurriedly walk inside the apartment building. Kyungsoo tries to not think too much about how nice that his manager would be coming home to a warm body of his wife on his bed, and to the sight of his sleeping child, by focusing on the coldness that is digging to his bones despite wearing a long sleeve under his bomber jacket.

He cringes when the door to their shared apartment creaks a little. He is feeling like a fugitive already, not wanting to wake up any of his group member.

It's 15 minutes past 3 in the morning, Kyungsoo gingerly notes before he shuts off his phone and gets ready for a quick shower. Filming today ended a bit early. Yesterday it was 5am. He rubs his tired eyes. The bed is waiting.

Just as he is adjusting the shower temperature, he hears a soft pitter-patter of someone walking outside the bathroom. _Did he wake anyone up?_ He doesn't have enough time to feel guilty when the bathroom door suddenly opens slowly and jet-black hair comes into his view.

"Hyung?" Jongin calls, voice just slightly above whispering, before he casually walks inside and locks the bathroom door behind.

Kyungsoo doesn't flinch even though his naked body is on full view. It's like a small part of his mind has this default setting whenever it comes to Jongin, something like, _security; none_. And it's not like this is the first time they have done this, meeting secretly while the whole world is sleeping. He is however tongue-tied, suddenly all the exhaustion from the day's event comes crashing. "Did I wake you up?" He finally finds his voice as he wills his eyes to look somewhere when Jongin starts to strip himself.

"No, I was watching some videos." Jongin offers him a small smile before he lessens the distance between them and pushes Kyungsoo under the running shower. He helps Kyungsoo to wash his hair while the older cleans his body. Done with showering and getting into their pajamas respectively, Kyungsoo sits on the bathroom tiled sink while Jongin dries his hair with a towel.

It's sudden, when the younger pulls him into his embrace, and slowly rubbing his back. The action is soothing, and Kyungsoo feels a prick in his eyes. He takes a deep breath however, not wanting to let out the tears. "Thank you," he croaks out instead. It's at times like this, that he allows himself to be taken care of, to remind himself that there are people who don't mind a bit seeing this needy side of him, people who are ready to catch him if he fall even with all the extra baggage tied under his arms. People like Jongin. _Especially_ , Jongin.

Jongin lets out a chuckle before pulling Kyungsoo's chin upwards to face him in the eyes. "Thank you, too."

Somehow, they both know what are they thanking for towards each other no matter how vague it is. It's okay, no one else has to know.

Few minutes later, both of them are standing outside Kyungsoo's bedroom. It's time to part ways again. Although the both of them are pretty sure the other members knew about their relationship, Jongin and Kyungsoo are not ready to confront anything yet. Someday, of course.

"I'll see you later?" Jongin asks. They have to wake up in a few hours for yet another busy day. Living under the public scrutiny is unforgiving, but it's the life they chose.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Later," he nods before he pulls away his pinky finger from Jongin's tender hold.

As he watches Jongin's strong back disappearing into his own room, Kyungsoo has a thought, that maybe, most probably, Jongin could be that someone warm waiting for him at home in the future, and Kyungsoo would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Maybe some comments?


End file.
